


Tür 16 - Schnee

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 16 - Schnee

Ich schrecke aus dem Schlaf hoch, als mein Handy „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod“ spielt. Mein persönlicher Klingelton für Donovan. Schon etwas zynisch doch auch sehr passend, wie ich fand.  
Kurz bevor ich mit einem Wischen meines Daumens den Anruf annehme, leuchtet mir die Uhrzeit in großen weißen Ziffern entgegen. 04:50 Uhr. Ein Glück war Mycroft gerade nicht da, der hätte sich gefreut ...  
Es war einfach Viel. Zu. Früh.  
Ich melde mich mit einem schweren seufzen „Was gibt’s Donovan?“ Alles was ich hörte, war Wind und ein kräftiges Niesen erst dann fing Sally an zu sprechen „Morgen Boss, entschuldige schweinekalt hier draußen, wir haben eine männliche Leiche am Blackfriars Pier“ ich seufzte noch mal, na Super jetzt durfte ich mir zu dieser unchristlichen Uhrzeit auch noch den Arsch abfrieren. 

Ich seufzte noch mal und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett. „Verstehe, kannst Du mir schon Genaueres sagen?“  
„Nur das zwei Bobbys auf Streife ihn gefunden haben und es definitiv Mord ist“ ich räusperte mich und antwortete sogleich „Okay ich mach mich auf den Weg, bis gleich.“

„Gut und Greg ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir ein Kaffee mitbringen könntest“ Ich nickte und brummte „Klar kein Problem.“  
„Danke bis gleich“ damit hatte sie aufgelegt und ich streckte mich erst mal ausgiebig und drückte auf den Knopf für die Rollladen.

Es wurde wesentlich heller im Zimmer, als erwartet denn anscheinend hatte es über Nacht kräftig geschneit.

Das bedeutete für Londoner Verhältnisse ca. 5 Zentimeter, da es hier aber eher selten schneite und wenn dann nicht liegen blieb, reichte das schon, um ein mittleres Verkehrschaos auszulösen.  
„Na super auch das noch“, brummte ich mir selbst zu.

Das würde ja ein fantastischer Tag werden, mit diesem sarkastischen Gedanken machte ich mich auf Richtung Bad und wappnete mich mit einer heißen Dusche für den Tag.


End file.
